The use of thrust bearings to carry the imposed load on a substantially vertical shaft is well known in the art. As imposed loads on the shaft are increased, it becomes necessary to construct large thrust bearings, which require more space. Thus, housings in which the shaft is journaled must be larger in diameter to house the shaft-thrust bearing assembly.